1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle light, and more particularly to a vehicle light having a light beam adjusting device for adjusting the light beam of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vehicle light devices, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a halogen light bulb 10 plugged to a socket 11 which includes a peripheral portion 14 having one or more catches 15 for securing to the vehicle, and which includes three prongs 16 for coupling to the electric power of the vehicle and for energizing the light bulb 10. The light bulb 10 includes two lamp wicks 12 having different lengths. The lamp wicks 12 may be energized separately or alternatively for adjusting the light beams of the vehicle. However, the light is not good enough for lighting purposes.
As shown in FIG. 2, a typical xenon light bulb 20 is illustrated and includes a single lamp wick 24 provided therein. The light bulb 20 is plugged into a socket 21 which includes one or more conductor blades 23 and which includes one or more catches 22 extended laterally or radially outward therefrom for engaging into one or more lock slots 33 of a socket 31 of a housing 30 which is secured to the vehicle. The socket 31 includes one or more openings 36 formed therein and communicating with the lock slots 33 thereof for allowing the catches 22 to be engaged into the lock slots 33, and includes a chamber 32 formed therein for receiving the socket 21, and includes one or more conductor blades 34 engaged therein for electrically coupling to the conductor blades 23 of the socket 21. The vehicle light may not be adjusted to different light beam with such xenon light bulbs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional vehicle light devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a vehicle light including a light beam adjusting device for adjusting the light beam of the vehicle.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an adjustable vehicle light device for a vehicle, the vehicle light device comprising a housing for securing to the vehicle, a reflector disposed in front of the housing and including a bore formed therein, a light bulb slidably engaged through the bore of the reflector, and means for moving the light bulb relative to the reflector to adjust a light beam of the vehicle.
The moving means includes a solenoid device received in the housing and coupled to the light bulb for moving the light bulb relative to the reflector and the housing. The solenoid device includes a coil, a core slidably received in the coil, the vehicle light device further includes a socket for plugging the light bulb, the core is coupled to the socket for moving the socket and the light relative to the housing and the reflector when the coil is energized.
The socket includes an aperture formed therein, the core includes a hook engaged into the aperture for coupling the socket to the core.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.